


Perfection

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: It wasn’t much of a surprise they ended up that way.Tumblr Link





	

It wasn’t much of a surprise they ended up that way. She swore they had the best intentions - to take over the kitchen in a quest to perfect Sera’s culinary techniques after that last batch of lovingly made but salty cookies, but every plan quickly dissolved like sugar with the first brush of flour against a freckled cheek. She wiped it away with a thumb, then mouth, then laughter as messy hands grasped her face and powdered her hair.

In the end there were more ingredients upon their person than anywhere else, egg shells cracked into batter and the edges of cookies crisped black, but somehow it was all perfect regardless. Everything was always sweeter with love thrown into the mixture, an ingredient sprinkled into every part of this new life. Sera whispered it against skin and honeyed lips and she could never grow tired of its taste.


End file.
